<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kolivan's Mate by MetaAllu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725569">Kolivan's Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu'>MetaAllu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Aliens, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), absurdly large donger, aliens with alien genitals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People keep flirting with Keith. Neither Keith nor Kolivan like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kolivan's Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being only half galra means that the others around him often point out, comment on, or otherwise notice how small Keith is compared to all of them.<br/>
<br/>
even after his growth spurt, he's only average for a human male, which makes him tiny for a galra. It's embarrassing, first of all, to have so many eyes on him: curious, judgmental, concerned, even. people make all kinds of assumptions about him based on appearance alone. Most horrible is the time that one of the liberated planet's delegates, in the midst of a celebration feast, turns to him and says in their too-loud voice, "blade kogane, my apologies, but I simply must ask. are you not a juvenile?"<br/>
<br/>
dead silence. Keith's entire face goes red. and Keith, fully grown adult human, swallows around the mouthful of sweet bread in his mouth, and says in the most intergalactic peacemaker tone he can manage, "no, leader pri'ira. i assure you that i am fully matured."<br/>
<br/>
the other blades don't let him live it down for weeks. however, his relative smallness turns out to have an effect which is ten times as awful as the embarrassment. it turns out that being small is annoying, because even in space, douchebros exist. The first time it happens, Keith honestly doesn't even realize it.<br/>
<br/>
he's hanging out in some bar after a day of rebuilding, and one of the local cops a squat beside him, giving him a slow onceover. Keith's used to looks. Humans don't blend into most of space. the stranger motions to his uniform. "you're with the blades?" he asks, and keith grunts an affirmative, bringing his bottle of whatever to his lips, taking a slow sip, hoping to give off 'fuck off' vibes. Apparently that doesn't translate, because the guy moves in a little closer, orders himself a drink, and offers Keith an overly friendly smile.<br/>
<br/>
"you don't look like one of them," the alien says. "galra, i mean."<br/>
<br/>
Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"half," he says.<br/>
<br/>
"ah, i see." the alien is looking him over again, as if taking in just how small keith is for a galra. "that would explain why you like a runt." then the alien licks his lips and leans in a little closer. "bet you're popular with your crew." Keith chokes on his drink.<br/>
<br/>
"what?" he croaks.<br/>
<br/>
"I heard they--galra, I mean--they pick a couple in every crew for... tension. I'm surprised to even see you off the ship. I hear they pick the sluttiest ones."<br/>
<br/>
Keith smashes his bottle over the alien's head. the second time, it takes him half as long, and by the time it's happening for the fifth time, by the time some galra idiot is opening his mouth to make a comment about how TIGHT keith must be, keith is already laughing in his face and telling him not even if he was the last creature left alive in the galaxy. a galra with a bruised ego isn't a pretty sight, but Keith gets used to it, because eventually, the other blades start to proposition him, too. Keith absolutely destroys the new recruits during drills, and as he's sitting on the sidelines, watching them lick their wounds and drinking from a juice pouch, one of the more senior blades takes a seat beside him. "Pardon my rudeness, Keith," he says, and he has a nice voice, and nice eyes, and soft looking fur. "but are you half so fierce in other settings?"<br/>
<br/>
Now, Keith DOES roll his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"what's it matter?" he answers. "you'll never find out." A few of the recruits who were close enough to hear the exchange titter among themselves as the blade gets to his feet and walks away, thoroughly cowed by Keith's acidic attitude, but as Keith takes another deep pull of his drink, he can see interested eyes flickering over him. After that, he has to deal with recruits: young, strong, cocksure, frequently smelling of sweat and musk.<br/>
<br/>
They corner him during sparring, challenge him in a match for a chance to court him, and in particularly memorable case, interrupt him in the showers. it takes a thorough snarling lecture and 20 extra laps for them to get the picture that he's off-limits.<br/>
<br/>
but keith does not command every single blade, and soon, those who do not obey him begin their own campaigns for his affections. it gets old fast. food, rocks, bad pick-up lines, overly personal attempts at scenting, getting crowded up against a wall in an empty hallway. Keith finally snaps after two months of this nonsense, and when another approaches him in the mess with the intention of trying to court him, he just slams his tray down and says "all right! listen up! i have a mate, so all of you can knock it off!"<br/>
<br/>
"You don't SMELL like you have a mate," someone in the crowd challenges and Keith growls.<br/>
<br/>
"Some of us are private, borok."<br/>
<br/>
"you're making it up!" borok replies.<br/>
<br/>
Keith opens his mouth to reply, but a hand lands on his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"he is not," says kolivan. "koli-" kolivan's hand tightens on his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
"This is MY mate," kolivan tells him, tone with an undercurrent of threat that should NOT make Keith horny. "so, if you would like your head to remain on your shoulders, you will STOP making passes at him."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, sir, blade leader," borok croaks.<br/>
<br/>
"yes, sir!" the rest of the mess echoes.<br/>
<br/>
Kolivan steers Keith out of the room, expression closed off and stormy. He walks him all the way to his office, and then lets out a slow breath. "i-" keith starts, then covers his face with his hands.<br/>
<br/>
"you should not let them squabble over you like a piece of meat," kolivan scolds sternly. Keith's shoulders slump a little, gaze trailing downwards.<br/>
<br/>
"i can handle it myself," he protests. kolivan scoffs. "you can clearly do no such thing. half the universe thinks you're playing hard to get, waiting for a REAL mate to come along and claim you. Do you have any idea how much it's been wearing on me? watching all of these stupid whelps make passes at you?"<br/>
<br/>
"i get it! the last thing i need right now is a lecture from someone else who sees me as a tiny, helpless kid!"<br/>
<br/>
"NO," kolivan snarls. his hand curls in keith hair, and then he reels him in, chest to keith's back, pulling him up on his tippy toes. "not helpless. not a child." Keith's mouth falls open, teeth bared as he struggles, strained and stretched out.<br/>
<br/>
"you are not a child to me, keith," kolivan growls. "You are proud and capable, and I grew tired of watching those cocksure fools try to take what should be MINE." oh.<br/>
Keith gasps for breath, chest heaving almost comically, before suddenly letting everything out with a whoosh as kolivan shoves him down onto his desk.<br/>
<br/>
"Say it," he hisses, pressing himself up against Keith's body, waiting for submission, for acceptance or rejection. It's one hell of a courting offer.<br/>
<br/>
"i'm yours."<br/>
<br/>
the sound of tearing fabric is loud in the otherwise silent room. kolivan's breath is on his neck, the cool, recycled air is on his pussy and ass, and kolivan's dick is a hot line between his ass cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"kolivan..." keith whimpers. "oh, holy shit, it's..."<br/>
<br/>
"yes," kolivan agrees. "even for a galra. and it's going inside of your tiny hole." shifting, shuffling as kolivan unzips his uniform, and then the fat, heavy weight of kolivan's dick, stupidly long and stupidly thick with fat, delicious ridges along the underside, slaps down onto keith's back.<br/>
<br/>
"it's going to fill up every fucking inch of you." kolivan takes himself in hand, lining up, the fat head pressing up against keith's hole. when it doesn't yield, he pulls his lips apart, spreading him open before trying again.<br/>
<br/>
"so fucking tiny," kolivan growls. he stops, steps away and opens a drawer. there's a wet squelch, and then kolivan's dick is back, pressing up against his tight hole, pushing insistently until the head finally starts to slide in. Once it gets deep enough, the rest just pops inside, and Keith shouts, stretched open obscenely on just the tip. "does that hurt?''<br/>
<br/>
Kolivan asks, absolutely no sympathy in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes," Keith says.<br/>
<br/>
kolivan pops the head out, then pushes it back in. He repeats this a few more times, then slides just a little bit deeper.<br/>
<br/>
"fuck!" keith croaks. kolivan chuckles behind him, tugging his head back by his hair. "that's it, mate. mewl for me, curse for me, beg for me. I want to hear you."<br/>
<br/>
"k-koli-" keith manages to choke out as kolivan grabs the waistband of his uniform and starts to pull him slowly, slowly onto the thickest part of his cock, a little burst of sensation going through him as each fat ridge slots inside of him before he's forced to take another.<br/>
<br/>
halfway down, kolivan pulls out again, letting him rest until he starts to get restless before pushing back in, starting the slow, torturous slide downward all over again.<br/>
<br/>
Once only a few inches remain, they suddenly pop inside, and Keith cries out again, gasping and clenching and squirming. "oh fuck. fuck fuck fuck," he whimpers. "Shhh, relax," kolivan soothes. He pulls all the way out and Keith drops his head onto the smooth surface of the desk, whimpering.<br/>
<br/>
"it's so much," he breathes. "fuck, it's SO much." he can't really see it, but it's at least three inches thick and who knows how long. "i know, love. you are doing so well. just a little more, hm?"<br/>
<br/>
he pushes inside again, and keith lets out a low, whimpering moan. He slides all the way in, slowly, steadily until his pussy lips are nestled up against keith's, cock firmly inside of him.<br/>
<br/>
"perfect," kolivan groans. "a perfect mate. you took it all."<br/>
<br/>
he shifts, barely pulling out, then thrusting back in, and keith mewls from pleasure. "perfect," kolivan repeats, snarling now. "perfect little hole. perfect for my cock. made to take it, aren't you?" he's panting, pulling out a little further with each thrust until he's plunging in and out of keith, occasionally popping out to tease him. "kolivan, i need-" keith gasps and kolivan huffs into his skin.<br/>
<br/>
"Say it," he says and Keith shudders.<br/>
<br/>
"i'm yours," he breathes. kolivan's fingers rub at his cock. "yours! your mate!"<br/>
<br/>
"good boy," kolivan coos, and starts fucking him full again. he comes like that, crying out and trembling and leaking all over kolivan's dick. kolivan pushes all the way in and stays there.<br/>
<br/>
"good?" he asks.<br/>
<br/>
"mmm," Keith mumbles.<br/>
<br/>
kolivan hums. "good." he shifts a little. "i will give you a few minutes to recover before we begin again." <br/>
<br/>
holy shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come play on <a href="https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>